Into the Sea
by cleopatrasenvy
Summary: Jacob Black has loved Bella Swan for as long as he could remember and his imprint had been fine with that, but when he finds it in himself to break the bond, can their friendship last? What happens when the other brunette beauty in his life finds herself wanting more in life? Can he survive this blow as the strings of the imprint start to reattach?
1. Sight of the Sun

Her heart silently cracked as he told her he loved another. She held in her tears as she watched him turn his back to her, leaning down to kiss the other brunette. The brunette that had once broken his heart and yet still reclaimed it. She smiled gently at the couple that stood in front of her, though her body and heart had silently fallen apart. Politely excusing herself, Jordan made her way toward her bike, unaware of the light snow falling down. The crisp winter air sent chills down her body, but at this moment-at this time, she couldn't have cared less. Tears escaped her eyes and she blindly wiped them as she rushed to make it to the wooden frame of her home. The empty streets had given her the sweet solace that she desperately yearned for. Without a soul insight, Jordan let out a wrenched cry, letting the tears stain her cheeks.

Throwing the cherry red bicycle to the snow covered ground; she hurried up the steps and yanked the door open. Closing her eyes, Jordan listened for any sound of movement; she sighed in relief, as she heard nothing.

Collapsing on the white linen sheets, Jordan lay lifeless as she replayed the scene that had occurred this morning. Groaning at the thought, she lifted the heavy blanket and scrambled under its weight, eyes clenched and hands tense.

His smile dropped from her face as he gauged her reaction. He thought she would be happy that he had finally admitted his feelings to Bella, breaking the imprint for true love. He watched as she put a smile on her face and excused herself. His eyes followed her figure as she started walking. Turning back he finally realized that she was leaving. Shaking his head, Jacob grasped the delicate fingers of Bella Swan and entered through the school doors.

The rest of the day had gone by slowly and though Bella was the one that hung on his arm, Jacob couldn't help the thoughts of Jordan that ran through his mind. By the time the final bell had rung, Jacob was left with a headache and Jordan had yet to leave his head.

* * *

The soft rays of sunlight entered through the white curtains, the brightness doing nothing to lift the spirits of a certain brunette beauty. Dragging her body out of bed, Jordan slowly got ready for hell. She had done much thinking the prior night and the steel walls that had once been broken had somehow lifted itself; cloaking her from those who have hurt her.

She strode through the school hallways with a purpose. She was Jordan Sanders goddamn it; no guy would bruise her pride. At the thought, she squared her shoulders and made her way to class. Filled with self-assuring thoughts, Jordan was oblivious to the males gawking as the old Jordan Sanders shining through.

As he entered his first period Jacob was swarmed with questions about his new romance. Overwhelmed, he answered with short and simple statements. From the corner of his eye he watched as Jordan walked into the room. The air shifted and he found noticed that something was different about her; something that made a chill go down his spine. The chatter died down as she brushed passed his pack mates, opting to sit near the back of the room. He waited to see if she would greet him, but was left disappointed when she flicked her gaze toward her cell phone, where it stayed for the rest of the class.

As she stepped out of school she felt the harsh winds lashing out at her. The day had proved to be much more difficult than she had anticipated; try as she might to ignore Jacob Black, he had popped up at every corner. It seemed that fate was not in her favor. Fate. Fate was what brought her into this mess. A goddamn imprint that forced Jacob Black into her life. And for the first time in the two years she had known about this supernatural mojo, Jordan found herself cursing toward the gods. Angry tears started to form but she held them in, clenching her fingers.

How can she just sit by and watch the guy she loved for years, wrap himself in another woman's arms? How could she watch him love someone else? Jordan pulled out of the parking lot and she soon found herself at First Beach. The water had become her safe haven of some sorts; a place to let go and in a way, float from the real world. Stripping to her undergarments and poised at the edge of the cliff, Jordan stared into the rapid waters. The winter wind was making her shiver, but she thought nothing of it as she smiled into the familiar blue orbs of the sea. Glancing behind one more time, she swung her body off the cliff, flipping in air.

Jacob looked for Jordan at lunch, but was disappointed when he could not spot her. As Jacob walked hand-in-hand with Bella his eyes are instantly drawn to the familiar brown locks across the lot. He watches for a moment, ready to call her over, when he notices that she was getting into her car. Seeing that she was going to leave his mood instantly dropped. She accepted that he wanted to break the imprint and had accepted that he was in love with Bella, but why does it feel like his world is coming to an end. And where in the hell could she be going?

* * *

It was around six when Jacob opened the door to a distraught looking Leah Clearwater. Confused at her appearance and obvious mood, Jacob let her in without question. Before he could ask anything, Leah fell to the ground in sobs. Her body contorted in a violent way as she thrashed on his living room floor. Her words were incoherent. Not knowing how to soothe her, Jacob let her be. It wasn't until Seth came into the house when things started to calm down a little. Looking to Seth for some answers he was met with the young boys tear streaked face, his eyes swollen and lips quivering. It was then that Jacob knew that the news he would receive was not going to be good. Soon his head was in turmoil, he hadn't a clue of what could be wrong.

"What is it? Did something happen to dad? Is the pack hurt?" He shot off the questions as he desperately sought out answers. Seth simply shook his head.

"Is there a leech coming after Bella?" He again questioned.

"This has nothing to do with your leech-lover" Leah spat out. Her eyes narrowed as she glared at him.

"Jacob," Seth's hoarse voice started. "There's been an accident" he finished. Jacob looks at Leah for some type of clue, but was only met with a hard glare.

"What kind of accident?" he questioned genuinely confused as to why the violent she-wolf was here and why her kid brother was breaking down yet again.

"It's Jordan, Jake. Something's happened to Jordan." The heartbreaking expression on Leah's face said it all. Something was wrong with his imprint. Something or someone had hurt his imprint.

"What happened?" He asked slowly asked, mentally preparing himself for the blow.

"She jumped."

His mind whirled with the possibilities that the statement led to. What did they mean?

"What do you mean she jumped?"

"I was just getting off of patrol when I caught her scent," Leah began. "Obviously knowing about you breaking the imprint I followed her scent to First Beach. That's where I saw her," Leah voiced shakily. "I-I found her body floating in the water." She stared at her alpha wondering if she should go into detail. Hearing her stop short, his head shot up and motioned for her to continue. "Her body was pale, far too pale. Her skin was cold to touch and her eyes, they were lifeless," Leah's voice cracked as she relived the moment. Tears had started forming in her eyes "I didn't know what to do Jake!" The tears falling down her cheek, "So I brought her to the only person I knew that could help her." It was in that moment that Jacob felt his rage build within him.

"Carlisle" Jacob spat the blonde male's name with venom.

"I didn't know where else to go! What was I suppose to do, leave her body there to rot?" Leah shouted out, the last comment earning a growl from the boy in front of her.

"You could have taken her here! You could have taken her to Emily's! Goddamn it Leah, anywhere but those damn leeches!" he shouted back.

"He was the only one that could have helped her! I did what I thought was best! And if you should stand here and disapprove of my actions, than perhaps you shouldn't be allowed to see her!" By now, Leah was standing toe to toe with Jacob; both of their forms shaking with anger. There was no way in hell she would have allowed her friend to lay lifeless on the sand.

"You will not keep me away from my imprint!" he roared. About to attack, Jacob felt a hand yank him from behind. There he was met with the cold glare of Seth Clearwater.

"You will not hurt another person I care about," the fifteen year old spoke with calmness. Seth's eyes narrowed as Jacob shot another growl at his sister.


	2. Together and Apart

Her vision had grown dark and body heavy. Jordan slowly inhaled and was surprised when she couldn't smell the familiar scent of the sea. 'What the hell?' She tried to word, but was shocked when her voice wouldn't come out. Panicking, she fidget and feel for something to hold on to, it wasn't until a soothing voice spoke when she relaxed her body.

"Calm down," the voice whispered. "Carlisle, she's awakening."

"How is she?" An older voice came from her left. Though the voices were not familiar, they oozed comfort and warmth.

"She had just started panicking from her lack of sight and was confused as to why she couldn't move. " The first voice spoke. She had noticed that the voice must be coming from a male, and judging by his voice, a very attractive voice.

"Is her thought coherent?"

"Yes, and rather graphic," Edward laughed out as he peeked into her head. He chuckled as he found her trying to piece together how he looked. When Leah Clearwater ad willingly strode into his home, he knew that she had to have a good reason. What he hadn't expected was a tear-stained she-wolf carrying a battered and bruised woman. At the sight, he and Carlisle went straight to work.

Edward watched as the brown haired girl tried battling with her body. "It's no use, you just have to wait until your body is ready to fully wake," he softened his voice as to not frighten her. Jordan instantly stopped, trusting the voice beside her. "Jordan", he began. "You nearly died today," he stated sternly. Not anticipating this response, Jordan' body lurched forward and begun to shake. "Jordan I need you to calm down, my name is Edward Cullen." He introduced. She froze at the name.

'Edward Cullen, you're Bella's Edward?'

"Was," he corrected. "As you know, we are both in quite the predicament.

Though she had much questions for him, her body had other plans. Before she could think another word, she felt her system shutting down for sleep, hearing Edward's laugh before she knocked out.

It felt like days before she awoke, and it wasn't a pleasant wake up call. She cringed as she heard the harsh yells coming from downstairs. Opening her eyes, she had to adjust to the colors drawing in. She laid in bed, covered in white sheets, the ivory walls soothing her tense body. Looking down at herself she saw an IV attached to her arm and heard the distinct sound of a heart monitor.

"Move out of the goddamn way!" The familiar growl of Jacob Black came from behind the closed door.

"Jacob, Jordan needs her rest, please lower your voice," Edward spoke calmly.

"I will yell if I want to. I will see my imprint when I want to and I do not need a leech to tell me what to do!" Jacob's voice rose with each word spat out. And before she could process what was happening, the wooden door was flung open, revealing her angry ex.

Jacob stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Jordan lying in the bed. Her hair fell limp across her shoulders, face pale and eyes narrowed on his form.

"Calm down, Jacob," her voice was hoarse from the lack of usage. Quickly striding over to her bedside Jacob spoke to her.

"I came to see if you were doing okay. If they were treating you well."

"Well, as you can see, I'm fine," she spoke. She rose her brows as she watched him fidget in place "Is there anything else you need?"

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked.

"I'm not acting like anything, Jacob. I'm tired and I'm hungry, so if you could please remove yourself from the area, I would really appreciate it," he voice demanding as all the hurt bubbled to the surface.

"Watch your tone Jordan," the shape shifter growled out.

Noticing his shaking for, Jordan couldn't help the roll of her eyes.

"Jacob that's enough," Edward voiced as he reappeared in the doorway. He tensed as Edward stepped into the room. Brushing past the wolf, Edward made his way toward Jordan's side, checking for anything out of the ordinary.

Gently taking her hand in his, Edward soothingly spoke, "You shouldn't get stressed, it's bad for your condition." The genuine concern was quite heartfelt and Jordan felt touched.

"Why don't you take a few steps back, Edward" Jacob snarled as he watched the interaction in front of him.

"Stop it! Edward had treated me with nothing but kindness and he has been watching over me for hours," Jordan hissed at him. She had begun to tire of Jacob's possessiveness. He had dumped her; he had no right to speak as if they were still together.

"Oh so you rather spend time with a leech?" Jacob asked astonished. Not waiting for a response Jacob continued, "You know what? Fine, stay here. I no longer care." With that Jacob walked out of the house slamming the door behind him.

Jordan glared at the closed door, hands clenched. Breathing slowly to calm herself, she blinked up at Edward, "So, what's it like being a vampire?" She asked eagerly.

* * *

It was on Thursday that he felt it. Felt the distinct pull of the imprint, aching to catch a glimpse of the one person he refused to see. Jordan had not come to school for a few days, Leah saying that Carlisle wanted her to rest and stay stress free. But Jacob, for the most part, tried not care. He tried not caring that Jordan was hurt and that she was breathing in a building full of bloodthirsty vampires. No, after Jacob left the Cullen's home, he promised himself that he wouldn't be pulled back in.

"Jake?" Bella questioned as she noticed her boyfriends' angry expression.

"I'm fine Bells, just thinking." His reply was sharp, and not wanting to upset him any further, Bella merely nodded her head. Jacob grabbed her hand and brought it up to his lips, kissing her knuckles. After the gesture he all but dragged her to the cafeteria.

* * *

_Reviews would be appreciated!_


	3. Falling In Love At A Coffee Shop

Jordan sat on the sienna colored leather couch, a cup of hot tea in one hand; a copy of Ayn Rand's _The Fountainhead_ in the other. It was autumn and the green leaves had slowly turned to shades of auburn and gold. The quiet atmosphere that the coffee shop contained was something she desperately needed at the moment. Relaxing her body and shaking the vivid memories from mind, Jordan set her cup down and began reading.

"_I could die for you. But I couldn't, and wouldn't, live for you." _Blinking as the next two sentences were read out loud, Jordan curiously turned toward the deep voice that had continued the excerpt. Her eyes grew wide as she blatantly stared at the man that stood a foot away. His dark curly hair was wild and disheveled; lips in a grin and glasses perched on the bridge of his nose, green eyes holding delight. He wore a white button down, layered with a burgundy pullover. Jordan's eyes roamed lower, passing his khakis and landing on his dark brown loafers. "I'm sorry," his deep voice broke the silence. "I couldn't help myself."

"Oh, it's fine," the words caught in her throat as she felt heat rise to her cheeks.

"A woman with good taste in literature is hard to come by," he flashed a smile. "I'm Simon," he stretched his hand out toward her.

"Jordan," she responded after a few seconds. Their hands lingering a moment too long as the stared in to each other's eyes. "Finding a man who knows of Ayn Rand is near impossible," she grinned back at him.

"I've read all of her novels," he whispered, causing her to lean in closer to him.

"What's your favorite?" Jordan asked genuinely curious.

"_Atlas Shrugged_, and you?"

"_Anthem_."

"_And that night we knew that to hold the body of women in our arms in neither ugly nor shameful, but the one ecstasy granted to the race of men_."

Jordan sat in shock as he quoted expertly.

"Yeah, you could say I'm a fan," he chuckled at her expression. "Mind if I have a seat?" He asked as he gestured toward the other side of the loveseat.

"Not at all," she smiled as she hurriedly collected her scattered paperwork. "How'd you get into Ayn Rand?"

"It was my sister actually," Simon grinned as he took a sip of his green tea. "She was in love with the novels and insisted that I read them. As you can see, I went a little overboard."

"But amazing," Jordan laughed out. "I've never met someone so in depth nor intriguing," as the words left her mouth, Jordan felt heat radiate to her face. "Sorry," she muttered as she bent her head low.

"It's fine. It's actually quite charming," Simon responded, genuinely touched at the compliment he just received.

Looking at the papers she had set on the wood table, Simon tilted his head. "You're annotating this?" He asked as he waved toward the packet.

Turning her head, she rolled her eyes at the content. "_The Crucible,_" she said with distaste. "I dislike it."

"And why is that?"

" It's an acquired taste and I surely don't find it appealing. It's not something that makes you think, it doesn't force your brain to think in a certain way."

"Strong words," he whispered. "I read it my junior year in high school."

Interested in his words, Jordan stared wide eyed. "You say that like it's been a while."

"Well it has been three," he stated in amusement.

"You're 21," Jordan coughed. She had not expected that.

"I wish," he shook his head. "I'm 19, I graduated early."

"So, you're kind of a genius," Jordan said in awe.

"Hardly," he snorted. "School was never something that I was interested in, so I did my best to finish it the fastest way possible."

"What do you do now then?" Jordan asked with genuine curiosity. He was 18, how could he be able to provide for himself?

"I work at the local library and go to community college. It's not the most ideal situation, but my parents are supportive and wish me well."

"Wish you well?"

"Yeah, my parents live in Toronto," Simon rubbed the back of his neck. Seeing that he was becoming uncomfortable, Jordan quickly changed the subject.

"I just turned 18," she blurted out.

"It doesn't feel any different, does it?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you turned 18. It doesn't feel as amazing and life changing as you thought it would be, right? You just feel like it's another day. You probably still feel 17 and you won't feel like you're 18 until you turn 19. The world works in odd ways," he mused. "Sorry," he coughed as he saw Jordan's expression. "I get a little too into it sometimes."

"It's fine. It's actually quite charming," she threw his words back at him.

* * *

Edward sat on the Victorian style chair, _The Picture of Dorian Gray _set on the mahogany end table beside him. His bronze hair had been styled to the left and the black pullover carefully hid the shimmering of his pale skin as the sun entered from the windows. He had been sitting here for a while, his eyes had never left the white pages of the book. It was only a minute ago when he had finished. Stretching his body, Edward eased himself off the chair and was about to head for the piano, when he heard the familiar soft steps of a certain brunette. Turning his head toward the front door, the vampire was not surprised to see a glowing Jordan Sanders. Her chocolate locks were held in a messy bun and the white cardigan contrasted well with the taupe dress she wore. "Good afternoon?" Edward asked smugly as he heard her thoughts.

"It was pleasant," Jordan beamed at her friend.

"I'm sure it was. Your mind is full of a certain curly haired brunette, I'd say you're fairly taken with this man." Edward returned her smile. "He seems like quite the catch. _With his mesmerizing light green eyes and rich chestnut hair!_" Edward recited her thoughts in a girlish shrill.

"Edward!" Jordan laughed out as she shoved at him.

"If it helps, I approve." He gave a soft smile at the young girl. If anyone deserved to be happy, it was her. "Come one," he dragged her toward the couch. "Tell me all about your day," Edward spoke in genuine enthusiasm.

The day ended like that. With the two friends huddled on the couch, eagerly speaking about their day.

* * *

Reviews would be greatly appreciated.


End file.
